Evil? Are you orf the trolley?
by GwuncanLover
Summary: Arabella seemed like an ordinary person but after being at Domino High for one day and already having an enemy she must be up to something. But what? Why does it involve Yugi and the gang? We may never know. Character death. Tea Bashing. RxB MxM YxY
1. Chapter 1

"English"

_"Japanese"_

* * *

Evil? Are you orf the trolley?

Chapter 1!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Doodle Jump, though they're both pretty cool.

* * *

**"When I moved to Japan I never thought I'd meet another person from England, and then I met Bakura. Months passed, then she arrived, and changed our lives forever."**

**- Ryo Bakura**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_"Today class we have a new student. This is Arabella Kensington-Warner."_ The teacher stated gesturing to a pale girl with long brown hair in a single plait reaching her upper back and black rimmed, square glasses.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she stated in a very posh English accent. The other students looked at her confused.

_"She said it's a pleasure to meet us."_ one voice repeated from the back of the classroom.

"Well, Arabella, you can go sit in the empty seat near Yugi." Upon hearing his name said boy looked up and waved towards her. She smiled and went and sat down.

_"Hello Arabella, I'm Yugi! Oh you don't understand me! I'll get Ryo."_

* * *

**(Arabella's POV)**

I have no idea what that kid just said. Whatever he said must have been important. This kid is pretty weird, I mean he has tri-coloured hair, wait tri-coloured hair in blond, black and purple... could it be? The teacher did say his name was Yugi, right? Oh the kid just turned around and started talking to a white haired kid. Another? Well until I actually know there names properly I'll never know. He turned back and now there both looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Ryo and this is Yugi." Yep it's them!

"You speak English? Thank god! I can't find anyone our age who speaks it!" It's true I haven't. He laughed and turned to Yugi and repeated what I said, to which he laughed as well.

_"Why are you here if you don't speak Japanese?"_ What?

"He asked why 'are you here if you don't speak the language.'" Crap! Didn't think of that, um quickly, think of something!

"Mother got a new job so we had to move out here." Good cover-up.

"Cool." The bell rings, safe! "Come with us, its break time now, so you can sit with us." Excellent, they want me to sit with them; maybe I'll find the others.

"Thanks, I just have to get something." They left and I grabbed the schedule from the teacher, then I fled the building.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Once outside she pulled out a phone.

"Berty, targets d and e have been located. Proceeding with infiltration and locations of other targets."

"Already?" A deep, posh male voice asked, mock surprised.

"You knew I worked fast when I hired you."

"Of course Bells, should I proceed with part 2?"

"Not yet give me time to find the others."

"Yes boss, just send me the school's location and I'll be ready when you are."

"Good boy Berty." She hung up and flicked on a device in her glasses. Turning back to the school, she hurried inside and to the canteen. Pushing past many people she finally found the table. Looking she saw Yugi, Ryo, two lookalikes, 2 almost identical Egyptians with sandy blonde hair, a blonde, a brunette and a girl. She smiled a wicked grin, before softening it and joining them.

* * *

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Hi guys" I turned at the unfamiliar language and see Arabella walking towards us. I waved at her and returned to my conversation with Tea. I noticed that the only spare chair was between me and her, as earlier we had pushed 3 tables together to accommodate our large crowd, she said what I think might have been a sorry and sat in the chair. Tea started to glare at her. This unnoticed by the new arrival. Ryo introduced her to the others; they said "Hey" before returning back to their conversations. This was a bit rude, but I couldn't exactly communicate with her myself. I knew Ryo and Bakura spoke English, but they were talking to Marik and Malik. Kaiba speaks English, I think, but he's on laptop, not surprising, but he does have a company to run. Joey, I look over to see him balancing a pencil on his nose, I wouldn't put it past him. And that leaves Tea, I'm not sure, but I don't think she'd want to talk to her considering the holes she's staring into the side of her head. I hope she doesn't think we're rude.

"_Sorry about them Arabella." _She looked at me confused.

"I don't understand." She replied, but what did she say? Probably that she can't understand. Hmm, I could try this.

"¿Habla usted español?" She shook her head.

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" I tried.

"Nein." Crap, I could try…

"Parlez-vous français?" Why did I ask that I don't even speak French?

"Oui, je parle français, très bien réellement." I guessing that means yes she can.

"Je ne sais pas" I said and nervously laughed, she looked confused again. Great.

* * *

**(Tea's POV)**

Will he stop talking to her? I mean seriously, she doesn't even understand what he's saying. Wait what's he doing? Spanish, German, French? Can he even speak those languages? She speaks French, and Yugi's panicking. Not a good move on his part.

"Guānyú zhōngguó rúhé?" Is that Chinese? Good luck. She looks even more confused than before. I laughed and everyone looked at me. But you gotta admit it was pretty funny. Oh, now new girl's glaring at me. Wait glaring? What did I do?

"What did I do?" I asked her.

"That wasn't very nice." She replied, god she's posh, more than cream puff, and that's saying something.

"It was funny watching him fail trying to communicate."

"At least he was trying." Those understanding slid down in her chair, which weirdly was everyone but Yugi.

"_What did she say?" _He asked.

"_That she was angry that we were ignoring her." _Malik said to him.

"_I knew she would mind. Wait you guys speak English?"_ We all nodded and he slumped in his chair. No one's even noticed we're completely ignoring new girl again.

"Guys?" She said. Way to ruin it.

"Sorry, where are our manners? I'm Joey, that's Kaiba, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Yami and you've met Tea." He scowled at me after saying that. God, you laugh at one funny thing and you're patented as a bitch. She smiled and they dove into a conversation about why she moved here. But seriously, does anyone even care? They all look interested, well except for Kaiba, but he's busy on his stupid laptop. What's he even doing? Playing games? Lame, I can do that on my phone. Speaking of which I'm bored.

**#RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!# **

Figures as soon as I start playing Doodle Jump, I have to go class. At least I have PE. Aaaaawwwwww the new girl's gonna be in my PE, that sucks. I leave when I see the others left me alone.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? I know this was out of no where, but I had this idea ages ago and had most of it planned out in my head. So what's with Arabella? Who's Berty? Will Tea get on with Arabella? And will Yugi ever be able to communicate with her?

I can answer 2 now, No she won't, and no he won't. There, and sorry Tea fans but bashing is fun, and come on, it's fun to bash her. I mean friendship speeches, WTF? Anyway, I hope you like this!

~Begecko-chan


	2. Chapter 2

"English"

_"Japanese"_

* * *

Evil? Are you orf the trolley?

Chapter 2!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sweeney Todd and never will

* * *

**"It's been 3 long years since I started working for Arabella, and I'm still here. The key is never to get on her bad side, she is an evil genius after all"**

**-Bertram De'Souza**

* * *

**(Arabella's POV)**

Great now I have become one of their friends, now I just to plant the trackers and part 2 can begin.

**## **

Yes the bell, and I have PE, a perfect time to plant them. "It seems we have to pop 'round to class. It's too bad because we were having a delightfully good time." I state standing. They start to leave, I quickly fall into step with them. They lead me to the changing room. I hug Yugi and Ryo, clap the yami's on their shoulders and shake hands with Seto, and high-five Malik. "Toodle-pip, see you after PE chaps." I say before rushing off into the changing room.

PE I have found today is Hockey, which is great as when I attended school in England I was quite the player. Though most of the time, I just loved whacking the other girls with the sticks, it's one of the reasons I was forced to leave boarding school. Oh look that girl, oh what's her name Leah, Maya, no... Tea, yes Tea. Tea is glaring at me. Now she's approaching me, what now?

"Hello, Arabella. Hope you have fun." God I hate her.

"I hope I do to." I reply smiling.

"Your teeth are huge." She states pointing inside my mouth. Granted they are a tiny bit bigger than normal, but there's no need to comment on it.

"All the better to eat you with, my dear." She's going red, I think she might charge, you know rhino style. Oh the teacher's here, lets go play Hockey.

"Right teams, I want to scratching, biting, spitting or hair-pulling whatsoever. Now lets play." The teacher stated, she then took her foot off the ball, stood away from the pitch and blew her whistle. The game started and two girls rushed for the ball. I tried to follow and help my team but Tea stood in front of me. What does she want?

"Do you need help with this? You see, I've been playing Hockey for years, and I'd be glad to help." She said patronisingly. Well, I may as well humour her.

"Sure." She smiled and held her stick out.

"You hold it like this." She placed the stick in her hands and moved her right hand down the stick a bit. I copied.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Yeah. Then you swing it and hit the ball." She stated swinging the stick and hitting my protected shin. "And you try and get it in the net."

"Oh thanks." I whacked her knee, then placed the stick behind her ankle and pulled hard. Suddenly she was on the floor holding her knee. "Blimey, I'm terribly sorry. "

"It's OK, you're just learning." I walked away leaving her on the field.

* * *

**(Tea's POV)**

That bitch, that fucking hurt! Where's she gone? Oh she's trying to play, this could be funny. She stole the ball from my team mate ran towards the goal, quickly and skilfully dodging my other team mates and whacking the ball into the net. What? She's a fast learner, well beginner's luck I guess.

How can she win 33-0? She's so played this before, probably at some posh all-girls boarding school, where they all drank tea and lezzed off with each other. 'Oh Pips your knockers are divine. Oh stop it! You tease!' Yeah that's probably what happened. She's walking over.

"Tea, I wanted to apologise for before, I was just a little angry from earlier and thought it would be funny to spite you." She looked at her feet, then back up. "I'm sorry, could we please start over?" She stuck out her hand. Hell no, but I do need another female friend, seeing as Mai left.

"Sure." I reached out and grabbed her hand. She pulled me towards her.

"Don't belittle me! You can't even imagine what I could do to you! I am much stronger than you, and could kill you if I wanted!" She whispered, and pulled away. "Bye Tea." She stated at a normal volume before walking away.

* * *

**(Bertram's POV)**

"Oh this is perfect." I said smiling eagerly as one by one, new dots appeared on the screen. You see, said dots represented people, and the screen held a map of Domino. A total of 8 dots now flashed on the screen. Confusing as there were only meant to be 7, but judging by the position of the dot, the target would have to be female. Maybe Bells got a new enemy, I'll just have to ask her later. Well, I guess I'll have to go to Japan now. Oh this is going perfectly, soon I'll be in Japan and we begin phase 3, I love phase 3, but not as much as the last phase. You see the plan goes like this.

1) Locate targets and place trackers.

2) Get Berty to Japan and set up base.

3) Send letters to targets, inviting them to base.

4) Reveal Bells as the evil genius she is.

5) Lock them in a room, with no windows, only a door.

6) Pick them off one by one.

Our plan is brilliant, though you may ask why we want to kill them. Well that is classified, and I don't even know, I just follow Bells, because well, I kind of fancy her. But she'll never love me, she loves her job too much. But what is her job? Well lets go back to when I was first hired.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"So what do I do here. What is this job exactly?"

"Well, I'm like Sweeney Todd, only not a hairdresser. I guess that makes you Mrs Lovett, but you don't make pies. You could be Toby, except he kills me at the end. OK, you can be Mrs Lovett."

"But then you kill me at the end." She just smiled at me and laughed when my face paled.

"Don't worry Bertram, was it?" I nodded "You're a handsome one, and I don't let them go."

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

That was 3 years ago, when she was 18, yeah hard to believe when you look at Bells that she's not still 16, but 21. While I on the other hand am only 20, but look at least 23. I grab my laptop, put it in my bag and head to the airport.

* * *

Begecko-chan: Ta Da, it's finished, well the chapter anyway, it was fun to write this! Arabella is like me, but more over the top and killy.

Becca: So like Warui then?

Warui: Hey!

Becca: Well you are!

Warui: Go to hell!

Becca: Love you too!

Begecko-chan: Guys! Shut it! I'm talking to the audience.

Warui: Pfft, audience *laughs*

Begecko-chan: *glares*

Becca: Play nice!

Begecko-chan: She started it *points to Warui*

Warui: Did not

Begecko-chan: Did too

Warui: Did not

Begecko-chan: Did too

Warui: Did not

Begecko-chan: Did too

Warui: Did not

Begecko-chan: Did too

Warui: Did not

Begecko-chan: Did too

Warui: Did not

Begecko-chan: Did too

Warui: Did not

Begecko-chan: Did too

Warui: Did not

Begecko-chan: Did too

Becca: SHUT YOUR FACES BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!

Begecko-chan: Sorry mum, anyway R&R if you got this far, and didn't give up during mine and Warui's argument.

* * *

~Begecko-chan

* * *

Warui: Why aren't I on that?

Begecko-chan: Because you didn't write it, you just chased Becca around your soul room.

Becca: She's scary when she's hungry

Warui: That's not scary.

Becca: It's not?

Warui: You want me to prove it?

Becca: No I'm good.

Begecko-chan: Goodbye

* * *

~Begecko-chan (and Warui)

* * *

Begecko-chan: Grrr


	3. MUST READ!

Now I'm sure you've heard that FF.N is deleting stories containing:

yaoi

yuri

violence

lemons

stories based on songs

(of which at least one of my stories contains one of these)

and so many other ideas

* * *

Now I've said this numerous times, but I think this would have easily been avoided by adding an MA rating, but that's too easy. FF.N have to delete them instead, and that's out of order.

* * *

If you want to sign the petition you can find the link on GinnNekoChan's profile. But there is more that we can do. That is the reason for the Black Out Day. It will be all day on the 23 of June (GTM timing) and on this day I ask that no one goes onto the fanfiction site. Do not read, don't review, don't message anyone, don't upload. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

PEOPLE! THIS IS CHRONICALLY IMPORTANT! THE FANFICTION ADMINS ARE GETTING RID OF STORIES LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE FOR HAVING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND/OR LEMONS! STOP THE MADNESS!

Please spread the word about the Black Out Day and where to sign the petition against the destruction of our stories. I have been working on this story for over six months and I will be devastated if it gets deleted. If that happens they will also most likely shut down my account and I won't be able to put up any of the many story ideas that I have.

* * *

I ask that you not only join in but put this in your stories as an author's note and put it on to your profile. When you do, and I know that everyone who cares about the awesome stories on this site will do so, add your name to the list below.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness  
Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean  
Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007  
kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88  
Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

Oc

cultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune

Mrs. Kitsune

yyh-ygo-fma

naturalgeek123

yugiohgirlkasha516

Begecko-chan

* * *

Here are the websites!

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

#petition / lemons-for-fanfiction


	4. Chapter 3

"English"

_"Japanese"_

Evil? Are you orf the trolley?

Chapter 3!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Doctor Who, even though that would be epic!

* * *

**"My sister wasn't evil, please. It would be an insult to evilness. Though what she wanted with those teenage boys I'll never know, thought she batted for the other team. From what I heard the plan sounded stupid, but that's Arabella for you. I didn't even want to get involved, I was only there because I had no where else to go."**

**-Rosalyn Kensington**

* * *

**(Arabella's POV)**

God I'm bored, I hate school, hated it when I was younger and I hate it now, especially in Japanese, these teachers need subtitles. At least the targets are close by, and Berty's at the base, just have to survive the day, then I can leave.

* * *

**(Normal POV, at the base)**

Arabella and Bertram were at the base, just outside Domino. Bertram was typing away at the computer, while Arabella was testing her aim with knives, a door and a picture of Tea. There was suddenly footsteps coming from the small corridor behind them.

"Intruder!" Arabella yelled and threw one of her knives at the door way.

"How did they get in? Intruder window?" A tall brown haired girl asked, in a less posh voice, walking into the room, twirling the knife in her fingers. She smirked and went and sat on one of the chairs in the room. Arabella threw another knife towards the girl who ducked. The knife sailed and hit the wall behind her.

"Sister, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know, just thinking I haven't seen my older sort of sister in a while. So here I am."

"Well you've seen me, now leave."

"Am I not welcome in your scheme? I could help you know, considering I am nearly the same age as the kids you're stalking."

"We're not stalking children."

"The red blinky light that says Yugi Moto says other wise."

"You know Yugi? How, you only got here today, and don't go to the school."

"Psh, no, but now I know you're stalking children."

"Are you done revealing our entire plan Arabella, or are you going to introduce me first?" Bertram asked turning around.

"Bertram meet my half sister Rosalyn Kensington, after mother died father got remarried and had this daddy's girl. Rosalyn, meet Bertram my assistant and technical whiz."

"Nice to meet you." Bertram said looking towards the girl.

"Nice to see my sister finally has an ass. Always was a skinny twig, flat chested too. Though that hasn't changed has it Ella?"

"Hilarious Roz."

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me Ella!"

"It's in your name! So this plan of yours..."

"I swear to god Rosalyn if you tell anyone-"

"Relax I don't want to get involved, I just need a place to stay." Rosalyn rolled her eyes, removed the knife and leant back in the chair.

"They're on the move. All targets at Kame Game shop." Bertram stated looking back to the screen. Just then a faint buzzing was heard from a drawer on Arabella's desk. She stalked over to it and pulled out a black flip phone. After looking at it, she smirked and shoved it back in the drawer and left the room.

"It would seem Ella's been invited out."

"That's good, means I don't have to drive her there and spy."

"So Berty, just you and me then."

"I guess."

* * *

**(Arabella's POV)**

They're almost making this too easy. Inviting me over to the shop like that, I'll just drug them and get Berty to pick them up and then that's another step closer. This shop really isn't much, could do with some dusting. They must be upstairs. A bell, I guess I'll ring it.

"Oh hey." Yami said as he appeared from a doorway.

"Hello." I reply in my ditsy, innocent voice.

"Follow me." He stated before turning and walking back through the door. I follow and he walks up a flight of stairs. He takes me to the living room where all targets including Tea are here.

"_Hello Arabella." _Yugi says, which I know is a greeting of some kind. I'll just copy the first word and hope for the best.

"_Hello!" _He's smiling, must have been right. Tea's glaring at me, how terrifying!

"_What is she doing here?" _She says while turning to the others. What is she saying?

"_She's got no other friends! The least we could do is invite her." _Yugi replies. Or rather shouts, still don't know what they're saying.

"_But I don't like her!"_

"_And we care because?" _Everyone laughed at Marik's comment, I really wish I could have heard it because Tea is pouting. Well I say pouting but she can't pout for shit. I've just realised the TV is on, no idea what they're watching. Some kid, who I think is called Shinji, just got into a giant robot and is beating the crap out this giant alien thing* but I can't tell what is happening because it's in Japanese. Though no one seems to be watching it, and an awkward silence fills the room, if you don't count the sounds of destruction from the TV. I walk over and sit in the only available seat, unfortunately, next to Tea. We share the same expression of disgust as she stares at the TV.

"_Can we turn over?" _Tea asks, her expression changing to one of boredom.

"_No one's watching so why is the TV even on?" _Yugi asks before reaching for the remote and turning the television off. Now an actual silence fills the room.

"So," Ryo says breaking the silence, "Are you enjoying Domino High Arabella?"

"Well, I've only been there a day. It's really nice of you to invite me over." Tea snorts. "What?"

"Like any of us believe that drivel."

"Drivel?"

"It's when some-"

"I know what drivel means. I just didn't think my gratitude would be downtrodden. I'm sorry for wasting your time." I get up and run from the room, spouting crocodile tears. I get outside and run into an alleyway just next to the shop. Then quickly pressing a button in my watch to inform Berty I was ready. As expected all but Tea ran after me and confronted me in the alley, with endearing looks. Or in Marik, Bakura and Seto's case mild concern. They walked over, when suddenly I pulled a cannister and gas mask from my bag. Placing the mask on my face with one hand, I used the other to spray the area. The group had confused looks before they fell to the ground. When Berty arrived we loaded them quickly into the van and I ran to get Tea. After quickly spraying her, I fireman lifted her and ran back down the stairs and outside, making sure to hit her head on the doorway.

* * *

**(Rosalyn's POV)**

Arabella's back, and she bought boys, hot boys! Well hot boys a weird dog like blonde and a sack with tied hands protruding from the top. Arabella then takes the sack and hangs it on a hook suspended from the ceiling.

"Rosalyn, Berty may I present our new punching bag." Berty laughs, as she whips off the sack to reveal a brown haired girl. I look at the hanging girl, she looks like a slut. I don't know what she's like but I can see her underwear, and she's being held upright. My sister glares at the girl before landing a kick to her stomach. She swings, nearly hitting the ceiling before she swings my way, one of her shoes flying off and just missing my head.

"Hey watch it!" I yell at my half sister as she walks back over to the boys.

"Stop your infernal whining and help us with these kids."

"I'm not having any part of this." I say grabbing a magazine and leaning back in my chair. "It's cruel, inhumane and-" I start before my copy of Take a Break is violently pulled from my grasp, effectively tearing it in half. "Hey I was reading that."

"You will help, or you will be on the streets." Arabella states throwing her half of the magazine into the nearest wall. I drop my head and sigh, then look back into her hard green eyes.

"Fine." I state harshly standing up. She turns and I follow grabbing one of the guys as I passed. The one I picked was short, but not as short as one of the boys Arabella has in her giant wheeled basket, those ones you see in hospitals, and those shows where people hide in them. Said basket only holds 6 boys. Two short tricoloured haired boys, the dog like blonde, the weaker of the two tanned boys, the stronger of the white haired boys and a tall brown haired boy. Bertram is carrying the strong tan boy, whilst I am carrying the weak white haired boy. We walked down a corridor before we came to 4 rooms.

"Sort them like you would your washing." She, in turn, pointed to the four rooms and stating whites, darks and colours. This confused me greatly. I put my boy into the "whites" room before returning to the basket and staring at the others. One of the tricoloured boys had gone missing. I picked up the small tan boy and stared at the rooms. The boy didn't go into "whites" as two were already there. I guessed the kids with multicoloured hair were "colours". But where did he go?

"Darks Rosalyn!" Arabella practically shouted interrupting my thoughts. She grabbed the dog like boy and headed to the fourth room. I dumped the boy in the second room before grabbing the remaining male and placing him in room three. When I returned Arabella had jumped into the basket and Bertram was pushing it away. I followed them back to the main room, grabbed my suitcase from the other hall and left to find a spare room.

I find one up a staircase at the end of a long hallway. It's pretty basic, meaning it only has a small metal frame bed and a bed side table. It'll do for now, until I can get a job. I hate Arabella, I always have. Why does she have to be my legal guardian? I hate being fourteen. I miss mother and father. I still remember when they died as if it were still happening. It hurts to remember.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Oh Mother it was wonderful, the way they moved and the costumes... They were beautiful." Mother smiled at me as we left the theatre. We had just seen Swan Lake. Father was waiting outside to pick us up and take us home._

"_So how was the ballet?" Father asked as we got into the car._

"_Magnificent." I said dreamily whilst leaning back in the seat. My parents both chuckled as we drove away._

_After about ten minutes of driving we came to a cross road I know is about five minutes from home. As the light turned green, father started across the road a motorbike going the other way lost control and slammed into the front of the car. Mother was screaming and crying as the car crumpled and crushed her legs. On father's side it wasn't as bad, though it seemed his foot was forced down on the accelerator as we continued to get faster and faster down the road. The bike was crushed, pinning the rider to the front of the car. The man was desperately trying to pull himself from his position. I remain silent, frozen as cars veered quickly to avoid us, I couldn't scream I was too scared. Father was franticly turning the wheel, but it was no use as we continued to speed, going ever faster until... Nothing. One huge splash and nothing. No more screaming, no more banging, no more anything, only the murky lake water. As the car completely submerged I snapped out of my frozen state. I looked quickly at my parents mother had bled out, and father had smashed his head on the steering wheel, the blood dripping from his open mouth. The biker was no where to be seen, just the motorcycle. I realised that we weren't very deep in the water and I was in no danger of drowning. I hugged my mother and father until the ambulance arrived. They dragged me away from them to check me over. I was fine, but it was the last time I ever saw my parents._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

* * *

I can still feel the blood on my hands, I still hear mothers screaming, and the slams of the biker trying desperately to save his life. I found out his leg had been severed when we landed and he was floating above the car. Never found out his name, and I never want to. Since I have no other relatives I am forced to live here in Japan with my half sister.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done, this would not co-operate. Rosalyn went through lots of name changes! She started as Kelly, but then I couldn't do the nick name part, then Angelica, but it was to close to Arabella, likewise with Clarissa, then Rosalyn just came to me! What do you think of Rosalyn's back story/ flash back? I wanted to try angst, was it good? Was it bad? R&R guys and I wont be starting Rat Race properly until this is out of the way. And to "Guest" I don't care, you don't have to read it!

* * *

*The show is Neon Genesis Evangelion by the way.


	5. Chapter 4

"English"

_"Japanese"_

* * *

Evil? Are you orf the trolley?

Chapter 4!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, even though that would be epic!

* * *

**"The rooms. I'll never forget them. 8 went in, 4 came out. Arabella thought it amusing to kill my aibou, Yugi, right in front of us. She'd then moved on and tortured another, and two others killed themselves. I also think she'd tried to starve or poison us with the revolting slop she called food."**

**-Yami Sennen**

* * *

**(Rosalyn's POV)**

I was rudely awoken the next morning by Arabella kicking the door open.

"Rise and shine Rosie! We're burning daylight!" She stated before slamming the door shut and thundering down the hallway. Groaning, I got up, dressed and followed Arabella's loud, obnoxious laughter. Weirdly, my half-sister was standing in front of a stove, cooking something that smelled disgusting, laughing at absolutely nothing. Berty was walking around looking at a piece of paper. Neither of them noticed me and continued their conversation.

"We've gone off plan Bells!"

"Can we not improvise?"

"We didn't send the letters, locked them in separate rooms and you brought that girl!"

"Minor details! With them in separate rooms, they can't plan an escape as easily."

"You think they'll plan an escape?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"True. That smells awful by the way. What is it?" He asked looking over her shoulder.

"Some things I found in the fridge."

"We don't have a fridge."

"We do, it's sat in the garden."

"That food must be rotten."

"It is." She turned around and spotted me. "Rosalyn, there you are!" Picking up a bowl, she poured some of the mixture into it. She then repeated it until the greyish brown substance was poured into four bowls, then placed them on a tray. Walking over, she shoved the tray into my hands. "Take these to the prisoners!" I complied, keeping my face away from the putrid smell.

As I reached the corridor, I heard conversation, and thumping. The tall tan one was slamming the door with a rock, getting angrier and angrier. Screaming he threw the rock to where I guessed was the other side of his cell.

"Why are we here?" a soft but angry voice asked from beside me. I turned and saw a small white haired boy glaring at me. Wordlessly I slid the bowl into the cell and went to the next cell. The two boys looked at me, the smaller one with tears in his eyes. I slid their bowl through. Across the hall, the tanned teens glared at me.

"Let us go!" The smaller one shouted. I moved to the cell next to their's, one of the boys was asleep, while the brunette just paced.

"Speak to us!" The taller shouted again. Staying silent, I placed their bowl into the cell tried to leave. I was stopped when my wrist was grabbed; I turned and saw the rougher white haired teen holding my wrist.

"You will speak to us, or you will lose your hand." He seethed.

"I-I d-don't know why y-you're here." I stuttered.

"Rosalyn!" Arabella sang from down the corridor. "Where are you?"

* * *

**(Bakura's POV)**

The girl stiffened as her name was called. That voice, it seemed so familiar.

"In here." She said whilst trying to pull her hand back. I let go and she moved to the middle of the corridor, hands behind her back.

"Why are you still there? How hard is it to give out bowls of soup?" the voice yelled, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"Oh, that was soup? I thought you'd just heated up the contents of a chamber pot." Rosalyn stated, smirking. A quick as a flash Rosalyn was being held up by her collar by a girl with flowing black hair, though she was facing the other way, towards Marik. There was a gasp from the cell and Rosalyn was dropped to the floor.

"Good morning guys." The girl stated, her voice was really familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Why are we here?" Malik asked.

"All in good time. But first..."

"Arabella, no!" Rosalyn shouted. Wait Arabella, the new girl? She turned around and headed for Yami and Yugi's cell. It was definitely the new girl, but why? Giving Rosalyn a warning glance before turning back to the cell door.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, midget." She chimed before smirking and opening the door. A man with shortish brown hair walked over with handcuffs. I heard a lot of scuffle and screaming before Yugi was dragged out.

_"Yugi!"_

_"Yami! Help me!"_

_"I wish I could!"_ I could tell the man had handcuffed Yami.

"Just to show you guys what I'm capable of, I'm going to **kill** the midget." She stated before laughing. I could hear thrashing next door, obviously Yami trying to get free. Marik and Malik were clawing and pounding at the bars to try and get free. Joey had apparently been woken by the scuffle and was also trying to claw Arabella's eyes out, while Seto just looked around the cell. Ryo clung to my side, tears already flowing fast. I tried to calm him down, but the shouting and the tension in the room was to much for him. The Rosalyn girl left the room, a few tears forming. Arabella produced a knife and held it to Yugi's neck; he started to freak out.

_"Yami, what's happening?"_ Yami didn't answer his question.

_"Yugi, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_ The smirk increased on Arabella's face as she swiftly dragged the knife across Yugi's neck and let him go. He grasped his neck and fell to his knees, blood pouring through his fingers. He coughed and spluttered before falling flat on the floor. Not a word was said as Arabella stepped over him and walked away, the man following. After about five minutes Rosalyn re-entered the room, with a body bag. I could see tears flowing down her face as she placed a lifeless Yugi into it.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Yami asked as she started to leave.

"Because I have to do what she says."

"Why?" Marik asked, half growling, holding Malik back like Arabella would come for him next.

"I have no where else to go." And with that statement, she left.

* * *

A/N: Yugi is dead :( sorry to puzzleshipping fans, but this story wasn't written for shippings, not much room for romance. Anyway, you can review if you want, but no hassle. Updates will be slow, I have homework, and GCSE's. Yeah, I have nothing else to say.


	6. Chapter 5

"English"

_"Words on wall"_

* * *

Evil? Are you orf the trolley?

Chapter 5!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, even though that would be epic!

* * *

**"Poor Bastard. I mean tortured to death, that's a hard way to go. I don't even get why that bitch wanted us in the first place. I mean what did we ever do to her?"**

**- Marik Ishtar**

* * *

**(Rosalyn's POV)**

The next morning was pretty much normal. I gave the "prisoners" breakfast, most of them glared at me, the others not even acknowledging my existence. I then returned to find Berty working on something and my half sister giggling at something on her computer.

"Berty does this woman look like a really old Russell Brand?" Arabella asked pointing towards the screen, with depicted an old woman sat at a bus stop.

"A little." He replied before turning back to his desk.

"Oh, I have the perfect name for her. Oldous Snow." Arabella then started to laugh at her own joke. I couldn't see the woman myself, though I can assume she doesn't look anything like what my sister says, as she always compares things and they look nothing like it. Another thing her laugh is really annoying. You obviously can't hear it, but it's a cross between a donkey and Muttley from Wacky Races. Her face then falls seriously and she looks behind me, I turn around to find the hanging girl slowly lifting her head.

"Well good morning Tea. I was wondering when you were going to wake up honey." The girls head snapped up at the voice and her eyes grew wide as she started to look around. She saw she was tied up and dangling from a hook, and started to thrash around. "Easy girl, there's no need to flail about. I'm not going to hurt you...yet. Would you like anything to eat?" The girl, apparently called Tea, tried to answer but she was still gagged from earlier. "No? OK." Arabella turned and walked down a different corridor. Bertram quickly got up and followed. Tea turned to me, fearful tears in her eyes. Slowly, I walked over and pulled the gag down.

"Don't say anything." I quickly whisper before she can talk. "I'm not supposed to be helping you. I will try to get you out of here. Just give-"

"Rosalyn! Get in here." I heard my awful half-sister wail from her destination. I replaced the gag on Tea's face.

"Just give me time. I'm sorry."

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Arabella stood in a cold, steel room. Three of the four walls were bare, apart from the door, while the fourth held a round door, but it was secured with numerous massive metal bolts extending from the door into the surrounding frame much like a bank vault. To the side was a small keypad and on the floor was a tin of dark red paint. Each step taken inside the room echoed as well as voice. The young brit grinned wickedly and walked briskly over to the tin. Picking up the brush, she started to write on the wall. Rosalyn ran into the room as she started to write.

"You wanted me?" The younger asked, her hands behind her back.

"Yes, go with Bertram and finish off the project." The two nodded and headed through the vault-like down.

After 10 minutes she moved away and dropped the brush back into the tin. Turning, she left the room again. The others kept going with what they were doing as Arabella came back with a cardboard box and helped them.

* * *

**(3 hours later)**

"Lunch time!" Arabella chimed dishing out meals to her prisoners. The meal today wasn't the sludge they had normally, it was a large-ish bowl of tomato soup, with two slices of bread between the two in each cell.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Seto asked poking at the red liquid with his spoon.

"No trick, I just thought that I don't want you dying on me, yet." She giggled slightly and left them to eat.

"Don't listen to her!" Seto yelled at them. Joey tried to take a spoonful, but the young CEO knocked the spoon across the cell.

"What the fuck?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"But it smells really nice." Seto face-palmed. The others stared down at the offered food.

"It doesn't look poisoned." Malik stated stirring it.

"And it smells clean." Bakura added.

"I don't care! I'm starving!" Joey shouted grabbing Kaiba's spoon and taking a taste.

"How is it?"

"Delicious!" The others, excluding Kaiba, started to dig in. Five minutes later the soup was finished.

"Enjoy it?" Seto asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Yeah. Wait, woah spinney. Fine now. No." Joey rambled before falling forward unconscious. The others stared wide-eyed before starting to feel faint themselves.

"Guys! I knew it! That bitch did poison the stupid soup!" Footsteps were heard as they came to collect the teens. Thinking quickly, he pretended to be asleep. Bertram walked behind Rosalyn the trolley, which Arabella was in. She jumped out, Bertram grabbed Kaiba and the others were placed into the trolley. They proceeded to leave the cells and to the centre of the base. The billionaire opened his eyes slightly to see where he was. Seeing a door he elbowed Berty in the back and made a run for it. The shorter man fell to his knees while the girls whirled around. The older of the girls pulled out a small black gun. She aimed and shot two long coils and the running teen. As soon as they stuck to him, he dropped to the floor convulsing.

"Well, that solved that problem." Rosalyn stated, pushing the trolley once more, Bertram getting up and following. Arabella walked over the teen on the floor.

"Thought you could get away that easily? Think again, genius." she grabbed his arms and proceeded to drag him to a different place to the others.

* * *

**(The Next Day, Malik's POV)**

Ow, this floor is not comfortable, not that floors should be. I mean they're not designed to be slept on, though this floor is _really _uncomfortable, and metal. Wait, metal? Where am I? The room is completely metal, now I'm scared. Where are the others, oh right behind me. And they're still sleeping. I try shaking Marik, but as usual he won't wake up.

"Marik! Wake up you idiot I'm scared and confused!"

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep." An annoyed brit growled from across the strange room.

"Well do you know where we are Bakura? Because I can tell you now we're not in the cells." After saying that, Bakura shot up and stared around. The others started to wake to and were also confused.

"There's something written on the wall." Ryo muttered.

_If you wish to get past this door,_

_Then solve these riddles four._

_Though you'll have to use your head,_

_My first quacks and eats bread._

_If it's milk maids you need, get it from me,_

_My half is also my square root is number three._

_And this is now the final clue._

_Nitrogen is what I give to you._

I don't get it. I mean would you? Ryo probably knows it already. And Marik looks about as clueless as me. Wait, quacks and eats bread, that's obviously a duck.

"What do ducks have to do with numbers?" I asked, making everyone turn to look at me.

"It's the number 2!" Joey yelled, then blushed. "My grandma used to take me to bingo with her, and they would always say two little ducks for 22, so I guess one would just be 2."

"Okay, so we've got 2, now we need milk maids. Any guesses?"

"How about 8? Because in the twelve days of Christmas there are 8 maids a milking." Ryo suggested.

"Good idea. Now, what about this next one? My half is my square root..."

"It's 4."

"And the last one is 7." Marik stated. "The atomic number of Nitrogen is 7." What the hell? How did the idiot know that? Everyone else must agree as we appear to all be staring at him. "I'm not as stupid as you all think!" He explained, slightly offended.

"So..." Ryo started walking over to the locked metal door. "The pass code should be 2847." He typed the keys as he talked. The pad flashed and beeped. Unlocking sounds started to come from door, then it swung open. Ryo turned back looking apprehensive.

"Should we go through?"

"I seems like the logical thing to do. I mean there's no other way to go. That other door like welded shut or something." Bakura stated walking through the newly opened door.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I know, I know, but it was school and the fact that this chapter did not want to be written! Now, down to other business. This is kind of a shameless plug, but it means so much to my friend Amy. Will everyone reading please check out her animations? They're on YouTube under mscatanimations. She has barely any views on them and they are amazing. Merry Christmas guys! This was meant to be posted before then, but other stuff was happening. I got the new McFly album, the YGOTAS Super Special Awesome Chocolaty-Covered Mega Ultra Button Set, loads of Wii games a snuggie (blanket with sleeves) and loads of other stuff! Also went to see Pitch Perfect yesterday, it was AWESOME!

* * *

R-yoh Back-oo-roar, yeah that's how you say it mum...


	7. Notice

Right, first of I'm sorry, I myself hate it when this happens to other stories. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I am thinking of writing a lot of new stories, I have Doctor Who and Final Destination stories in the works and am planning a Yu-Gi-Oh version of the first three seasons of Total Drama, so the future is looking great! The bad news is that this story isn't in it, meaning that I am abandoning this story. I am really sorry, but I just don't have the same ambition I used to have. Thanks to the reviewers, especially Guest who said my story was shit. Great for my self esteem!


End file.
